1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated electronic system having multiple seat electronic units coupled in series, typically situated in commercial aircraft, that preferably supports interactive entertainment and other amenities available to its passengers, which features a method and apparatus of maintaining data transfer between the seat electronic units in the event that a local power supply located within one of the seat electronic unit malfunctions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past few decades, commercial aircraft has become a necessary mode of travel for personal and business reasons. To improve passenger comfort, commercial aircraft typically offer a number of entertainment activities that can be enjoyed by the passenger, such as video games, movies and various selections of music. In addition, various electronic systems for supporting communications and/or other in-flight functions are provided.
Such electronic systems typically comprise seat electronic units which receive in-flight entertainment programs from a central system and which subsequently deliver these programs to one or more passengers on the aircraft. There are typically two methods for communicating these programs from the central system to the electronic units. The first is a radio communication scheme, typically having a star topology, in which the central system communicates with the electronic units via radio frequency. This radio communication scheme allows direct communication between any electronic unit and the central system through radio frequency. As a result, the failure of one electronic unit will have no impact on the operation or data transfer of the other units. This system, however, requires the use of radio frequency modulators and demodulators, which have to be coupled using coaxial cables that are both expensive and bulky. In addition, in radio frequency systems, shielding of sensitive electronics from electromagnetic interference is typically required; thus adding additional weight to the system. Since weight is a significant design constraint in an in-flight entertainment system, such a system has definite limitations.
The second is a digital data communication scheme in which the central system delivers programs for electronic units that are serially connected in a daisy chain configuration. This data communication scheme is easy to implement and cost effective. However, since each electronic unit is a standalone unit powered by a local power supply, and since the electronic units are serially connected, the loss of power in any one unit typically results in the interruption of the in-flight entertainment services to units downstream.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology for an apparatus and method for maintaining data transfer between the seat electronic units coupled in series on an aircraft in the event that a local power supply within one of the seat electronic units malfunctions.